Promises
by Random Mongoose
Summary: This was not how she wanted things to turn out...


**Authoress' Note:**** Just because this couple grew on me, and then I was crushed when it didn't end well...so I needed some closure...psh. Whatever. If the original work doesn't turn out the way you want it to, then go to fanfiction! I love this site...**

**Ahem, I do not own any part of the Total Drama series, characters, etc, just this story idea.**

* * *

><p>Gwen drummed her fingers in a steady rhythm against her desktop, her other hand supporting her cheek as she slumped forward in her chair. A thought passed through her mind; the fact that her outward appearance completely conveyed the exact opposite of how she was feeling. She was not bored, casual, and calm. In all actuality, her stomach twisted, she felt cold, and she couldn't help but grind her teeth together.<p>

She shook her head and straightened up, scooching her body closer to the desk as her eyes readjusted to the computer screen. His gorgeous eyes stared back, and she felt utterly pathethic that she resorted to this. Stalking his fan page.

Trent...he was her soulmate. Well ok, she wasn't going to go that far. That was a little much. They were only teenagers after all. But truth be told, he was the only person outside of her stereotyped friends that really got her, understood her, and made her feel happy. In the isolated world that was Total Drama Island, he was her security blanket that anchored her to sanity amidst the chaos.

She sighed, and clicked out of the site. She leaned back in her chair and looked around her room in silence. It was the perfect place for brooding. Ugh. She didn't need this.

Gwen stood and grabbed a jacket, thowing it on as she made her way through the house and out the door. She kept to herself as she walked down the street, paying attention to nobody. She was too lost in her musings to mind.

The relationship between her and Trent...it wasn't supposed to turn out like this. Yeah, he was getting a little weird and creepy at times, but who doesn't? Who was she to judge who was weird and creepy? And after she saw the extra footage about Trent's facination with the number nine...god, she felt like a fool. She was so ashamed that she actually let Duncan shove his insane theory into her head and make sense of it. All of the tiny things started adding up until it felt like one big problem...and it really wasn't. So what if Trent didn't watch the same alien movies as her, or the gory horror flicks? Couples couldn't have everything in common; they'd drive each other nuts. That's why she and Duncan never hooked up. They got on each other's nerves way too often.

A chilly breeze brushed Gwen's colorful hair around her face, and she subconsiously pulled her jacket tighter around her. The things she missed...her and Trent laughing, observing the other contestants. The two of them talking about anything and everything. The way he coaxed her out of her fear of being buried alive...before he ran from the mime, of course...and forgot about her...Ok, well, still. The pros pretty much outweighed the cons.

Her breaking it off with him...it was more for the contest really. She couldn't bear the thought of him screwing up his morals for her. She shouldn't be that much of an impact on anyone. And if they weren't an item, then she could focus on her real goal of winning the prize money. Gwen was in the game to win. The love was just a bonus.

Afterwards...if Gwen won, she and Trent could do whatever they wanted, and vice versa. They could go away on a private cruise, or have dinner in the most romantic places, or see the most fantastic sights. And if they both lost, at least they still had each other.

But what she didn't expect was Trent getting a record deal and going on tour. She didn't expect Trent to become famous in his own talented way and have gaggles of girls falling all over him. She didn't expect him to forget about her...

Gwen's walk had taken a loop back to her house. She slipped inside and was about to head back up to her room when her mother's voice called to her. "Gwen?"

"Yeah mom," came the reply.

"You got a package in the mail. It's on the kitchen table."

Gwen stood still near the stairway with one hand on the railing, debating on whether or not she wanted to take her mail up with her. Ever since the tv shows, the popular goth had received a substantial amount of fan mail...but not all of it was good...

The teen sighed and went to the kitchen to retrieve her mail. Whatever it was, it probably wouldn't make any difference to her solemn mood.

Sitting on the plain table was a small brown box. Gwen gingerly picked it up and examined it; there was no return address. Feeling a bit wary, she grabbed a knife from the nearby drawer and slit the tape holding down the flaps. She gently peeled back the thin cardboard and peered inside.

Gwen stared in surprise for a few moments, but then reached inside and pulled out the freshly baked muffin. She turned it over in her hands, and the slight scent of blueberry wafted towards her nose. She breathed deep, and then felt a blossoming warmth in her chest.

The blue-haired goth smiled and brought the baked good to her lips, gently tearing off a chunk to taste. The sweet flavor flooded her mouth, and she absentmindedly grabbed the box off the table and turned to go up the stairs.

In her room, Gwen placed the box on her desk, next to the computer monitor. Still holding the muffin, she lay back on her bed and stared at the ceiling, a soft smile playing across her face. It felt good, to finally be able to smile again.

If Trent was willing to take another chance, then she would give him everything she had. It was what he deserved. And she knew it would be worth it.

Taking a mental note to type an email afterwards, Gwen continued to eat the pastry, savoring every hopeful bite.


End file.
